1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to metal mosaic tile used as the interior finishing material on the wall of a building and, more particularly, to a metal mosaic tile including a metallic board on which convex parts are provided on the surface of the metallic board at regular intervals and concave parts are provided on the back of the metallic board at regular intervals, and a metallic cover which is attached to the convex parts of the metallic board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stainless metallic tile disclosed in Korean U.M. Registration No. 0294171 is manufactured by compressing stainless metal, rubber reclaimed from waste tires, and flame resistant urethane such that they are integrated into a single structure. The stainless metallic tile is problematic in that the stainless metal and the reclaimed rubber (or flame resistant urethane) are easily separated from each other when the tile itself repetitively contracts or expands because of changes in temperature. Further, when the tile is attached to a wall, a mesh net for increasing an adhesive surface area between the wall and the tile must be used.
Further, stainless tile disclosed in Korean U.M. Registration No. 306349 is manufactured by compressing a stainless part having an opening and a synthetic resin body such that they are integrated into a single structure. The stainless tile is manufactured such that one or more through holes are formed in the synthetic resin body. During the construction, mortar or an adhesive fills the through holes, thus increasing the adhesive force of the tile. However, since the synthetic resin body and the stainless part having different thermal expansive coefficients are compressed and coupled with each other, the synthetic resin body and the stainless part may easily separate from each other when the tile repetitively contracts and expands due to changes in temperature.
Further, the conventional metal tiles are problematic in that rubber or synthetic resin produces poisonous combustible gas in the event of its burning in a fire, so that the tiles are harmful to humans.